


Roxy x John [Phone Sex]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [37]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audiophilia, Aural Kink, Dominance, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, auralism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:roxygen phone s•x?
Relationships: John Egbert/Roxy Lalonde
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 2





	Roxy x John [Phone Sex]

“We can just see each other whenever. I don’t get it.”

Roxy’s sigh whuffles through the speaker, prompting him to lean away from it for a second until she’s had her fun being dramatic. When John presses his phone to his ear again, she’s murmuring something. Her voice is further away from the receiver.

“Guess you’re not listenin’ hard enough.” When Roxy’s voice rings out, his cheeks flush darker.

There’s a wet sliding noise, accompanied by a lilting groan. He swears he can hear her sinking his favorite toy into herself, that damn pink-and-orange custom pour that he’s obsessed with. He grunts, startled at how quickly his flushed dick stiffens in his pants, how quickly he’s soaking his underwear.

“Roxy…”

“Mm. Remember. You don’t get to cum ‘til I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/627398487572676608/roxygen-phone-sx)


End file.
